The Phoenix Collective
Unofficial Statement [http://z6.invisionfree.com/Phoenix_Collective/index.php?act=idx The Phoenix Collective] or [http://z6.invisionfree.com/Phoenix_Collective/index.php?act=idx'TPC'], is a democraticly lead neutral Alliance. The primary goal of the PC is to provide a secure enviroment for nations to focus thier energies on growth, not war and to pass on the knowledge of older more experienced members to new nations. As a member, it is your duty to other members of The Phoenix Collective, to act with friendly but impartial attitudes toward all Planet Bob nations, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. Any member nation of the PC committing, aiding, or abetting hostilities against any other nation or openly displays un-neutral opinions that undermine the PC's neutral stance, does render itself liable for punishment; and further, that this punishment will be delivered without delay, restraint, or prejudice by the Ministers of the PC in formal prosecution against the accused member nation within the Court House. Refugee Policy: The Phoenix Collective has agreed to take in Refugees from the GWIII. Due to our stict neutrality on the matter of GWIII and all conflicts throughout Planet Bob, TPC will require the follow from any nation wishing such status. What we require from potential Refugees. *1. Refugees must officially surrender in the Alliance War Resignations Thread on the CN Forums. *2. Refugees must accept the fact that TPC will NOT aid them in any manner other than through diplomacy until peace terms have been reached and carried out. *3. Refugees agree to declare peace, upon approval of Refugee application, as a sign of good faith to the attacker(s) and not argue with/taunt/threaten/insult them through pm's or any other means. *4. Refugees agree to not aid anyone involved in any conflict while a TPC Refugee. The Following information must be posted in the "Refugee" Thread at TPC Forums: *Ruler Name: *Nation Name: *Nation Strength: *Link to your nation: *Recruited by?: *Agree to the above refugee criteria?: *Currently involved in any wars, if so with who?: If accepted as a refugee, please change your alliance affiliation to "TPC Refugee". TPC recognises that to achieve peace, there must be 2 willing parties. Ultimatley, the fate of every Refugee lies in the hands of thier attackers. Keep in mind Refugees will not be afforded full membership or our protection until peace terms are agreed upon and carried out. The Phoenix Collective Charter Preamble This Phoenix Collective is in place to protect our membership and help them grow in strength. We pride ourselves on being fully democratic and defensive by design. Members *To become a member of TPC you must submit the following information at the "enlist" Thread at TPC Forums: *a. Ruler Name: *b. Nation Name: *c. Nation Strength: *d. Link to your nation: *e. Recruited by?: *f: Previous Alliance(s) *g. Currently involved in any wars?: *h: Understand that attacking other Nations without Alliance authorization is not permitted?: *Note:TPC will do back ground checks on all Nations joinig us. Other Requirements *1. Must not belong to any other alliance. *2. Members are expected to be civil to other members. Flaming or insulting other members will not be tolerated. *3. Members can call a vote of no confidence in a Minister at any time, the vote will pass with a 2/3+ Majority and an election for a new Minister held (The ejected minister will be unable to run). *4. Members can overturn a Ministers decision with a 2/3 Majority. *5. All charter ammendments must pass by 2/3 Majority through the membership. *6. Any member can propose a charter ammendment at any time. Elections *1. Members elect all leadership positions from within the alliance with a 50%+1 majority-- Should no one recieve 50%+1 a runoff with the 2 top vote choices will be conducted to have a final result. *2. Emergency elections (for a specific minister) occur at a request of a 50%+1 majority of members. *3. Regular general elections occur every 2 months (on the first of every even month) for all minister positions. War Defence *1. Member nations who have had war declared on them have full right to defend themselves however they feel appropriate -- including use of nuclear weapons. *2. Said member is expected to alert the Alliance of this attack. *3. If the attacker belongs to an alliance, diplomacy must be used and only the PM can order an attack on the that attacker or that attacker's alliance. *4. Should the attacker be rogue or be found to be rogue and diplomacy has failed, member nations are expected if, within range, to attack the rogue at the Defense Ministers request or offer assistance to the attacked member state if possible. *5. Should the attacker agree to reparations and peace, then no other alliance member need get involved-- unless said attacker fails to pay and declare within a timely manner. Authorizing Military Action *1. Nations may always conduct self defense against an attacker but before nations other than the one attacked may get involved the attacks must be approved. *2. The Defence Minister can authorize wars against rogues (those without alliance affiliation). *3. The Prime Minister can authorize wars against rogues and alliances. Illegal Offensive Actions *1. If a member attacks a nation unprovoked, the attacking member will be demanded to pay the reparations and declare peace, if he or she declines, that person will face charges and possible expulsion from the alliance. Foriegn Doctrine *1. We will not sign MDP's with alliances who currently have multiple active MDP's. *2. NAPs and other diplomatic agreements must have the signature of a The Prime Minister or Internal/Foreign Affairs Minister to be binding. *3. Should another Minister disagree with a signed treaty, the treaty goes up for general membership approval. If the treaty recieves a 2/3 majority it will be adopted and the Prime Minister is expected to sign it on the memberships behalf. Government 1. Prime Minister *a. Oversight of other ministers *b. Can overturn decisions made by other ministers. *c. Can remove a minister and hold an election. *d. Can remove a member of the alliance for breaking the charter. *e. Can declare war on other rogues and alliances. 2. Defense Minister *a. Oversees all matters of war. *b. In case of a war, will organize the war effort. *c. Can declare war on rogues. *d. Supervises matters of internal and external security 3. Internal Minister *a. Oversees all internal matters. *b. Can appoint and remove members as diplomats. *c. Resolves internal matters of despute when possible. 4. Recruitment Minister *a. Coordinate all recruitment efforts. *b. Designate members as recruiters. 5. Financial Minister ''' *a. Oversees all financial matters. *b. Supervises all financial aid (priorities, makes sure that aid is given, etc...). *c. Organizes money cascades and other financial programs. 6. '''Minister Of Good Times *a. Makes sure Alliance morale is at its highest. *b. In Charge of telling amazingly funny and stupid stories to keep all members of the Alliance happy. *c. Coordinate all birthday events for members and order pie. *D. Keep the Dr Pepper supply up and at its peak. Current Government Officials *'Prime Minister: Soldat' *'Defense Minister: Kaiden_666' *'Internal/Foreign Affairs Minister: Fletch' *'Recruiting Minister: TooBadd' *'Financial Affairs Minister: Canadian1971 ' *'Minister of Good Times: Scrappy' Cyber Nation Forums